Peaky Blinders Interracial Imagines
by poindexteRRose
Summary: Interracial imagines featuring the cast of the Peaky Blinders. Some chapters may contain smut, so read at your own risk. Enjoy!
1. how you met (pref)

**how you met...**

**Thomas Shelby:**

There was a war between your family and the Shelbys. Your father and the head of the Shelbys decided to end the war and merge companies. To ensure that the truce would last, Thomas agreed to the marriage between himself and you.

"You're Thomas Shelby? The man I'm supposed to marry?" you ask the stranger in the smoky room. You and Thomas were sitting in the backroom of the Garrison. You weren't supposed to be there, but once you heard that your father was marrying you off, you had to meet him. Thomas placed a cigarette in his mouth, and you lit it with your lighter. You didn't expect him to be this beautiful. He had dead crystal blue eyes, yet they sparkled with ambition.

"Your father doesn't know you're here, does he?" Thomas shot back. Thomas had seen your picture, but you looked better in person.

"No. You're doing this merger for the benefit of your company, but you do know the risk of marrying a colored woman? People would threaten me. Not to mention you'll lose respect and workers who aren't 'tolerant' of my people," you tried to scare him. Thomas knew this, but he wasn't phased. After the wedding, she would be a Shelby, and nobody fucks with the Shelbys.

**Arthur Shelby: **

You were a new barmaid at the Garrison. The Garrison had just closed. You were sweeping the floor when a man stumbled into the bar and asked for a drink. You hadn't noticed it was Arthur and told the man to get out.

"Were closed. Get out," you said with your back to the man who'd just walked in. He examined your back.

"Not for me, you're not. Get me a whiskey," Arthur demanded. You froze then turned around, ready to apologize.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you," you rushed to make Arthur's drink and placed it in front of him. He threw it back and signaled you to make another.

"You're alright, love," Arthur assured you.

**John Shelby:**

John was paying his weekly visit to the brothel. He was a regular at the location. This time he asked for someone new. You were someone new.

"You must be new here," John started walking up to you. You gave him a cheeky grin and pulled off his suit jacket.

"Is that not what you asked for, Mr. Shelby?" you questioned in a seductive whisper. He pulled off his cap and put it on you. You unbuckled his belt. John had never been with a woman like you before. A woman with skin and curves like yours. Your body entranced him. This wouldn't be the last time he saw you.

**Michael Gray:**

You were Thomas' secretary. Michael had just escaped his old life in the village. He had come to Thomas' office for an accounting job.

"Speak to Y/N. She'll show you where you'll be and what you're going to do," you heard Thomas say before he closed his office doors. You waited until the person made their way before you spoke.

"Follow me," you instructed, then walked to the desk diagonal to yours. You looked into Michael's eyes and explained what he was supposed to do every day. Michael knew he was going to forget most of the information you were spewing. He was too focused on your beauty. The way the sun from the window made your skin glow. "Do you understand?" you finished. Michael shook his head, a slight blush form on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted," Michael confessed. You blew a piece of hair out of your face and chuckled.

**Finn Shelby:**

You were Isiah's little sister and had known Finn since you guys were children. You guys had lost touch and fell into different friend groups. One day, Finn saw you by the canal near Charlie's yard.

"Hey! You can't be near here," Finn shouted. You continued to write in your notebook, ignoring his constant yelling

"Charlie said I could be here, Finn," you exasperated. Finn gave you a once over. You'd grown tremendously.

"Y/N, is that you?" Finn questioned. "You look good," he complimented you. You rolled your eyes. Finn used to be a sweet boy, but his wanting to be just like his brothers changed him. He regularly entertained whores and beat men he had disagreements with.

"Fuck off, Finn. I'm busy," you swore at him. He was taken back by your comment. He stood in front of you and lifted your chin to make you look at him.

"What'd you just say to me, love?" Finn spoke in a dangerously low voice.

**Ada Thorne:**

You were Karl's teacher and contacted his mother for a meeting after Karl received some bad marks on his last few tests. After seeing her, you couldn't keep yourself from flirting with her.

"You must be Mrs. Thorne," you smiled while holding your hand out.

"Yes. Karl couldn't be here. He's got a cold," Ada excused her son's absence. Of course, you didn't mind. You both spent about thirty minutes speaking about Karl, complimenting her every five minutes.

"I love that lipstick color on you," you stated. Ada became flustered. She thanked you. "I usually don't do this, but would let me take you to dinner?" you asked.

**Polly Gray:**

You were the leader of a gang in London that was currently doing work with the Peaky Blinders. Thomas sent her to your office to assess you.

You could hear heels tapping the floor. The doors to your office burst open. A beautiful woman in sunglasses approaches your desk. Your secretary rushes in after her.

"I tried to stop her Y/N," your secretary apologizes frantically. You dismiss her and start to speak to the woman who let herself in.

"You must be Ms. Gray," you acknowledge her. Polly takes a seat in front of you and lights her cigarette.

"Thomas sent me to assess your business and its benefits to our company," Polly deadpanned. You grabbed a folder of your companies profits for the last five years and handed it to her. She examines every paper and then puts the folder into her briefcase.

"Remind me to send him some whiskey," you say before she makes her leave. She stops in her tracks and faces you again.

"Why would you be giving him whiskey?" She questioned.

"Why for sending such a gorgeous woman to my office, of course," you shamelessly flirt with the older woman. Polly smirks and then leaves the office without another word.


	2. how you kiss (pref)

**how you kiss…**

**Thomas Shelby:**

Thomas' kisses are full of passion and need. Thomas knows that every time he leaves home that there is a chance that he may never return. After losing Grace and being blessed by marrying you, he wants you to know that he loves you.

**Arthur Shelby:**

You often initiate the kiss. Arthur has issues with loving others and himself. He doesn't think anyone needs him. So whenever you catch him down, you shower him in kisses. It always raises his spirits.

**John Shelby:**

Most of John's kisses are rough. It only takes one kiss for things to get heavy between you two. How do you think he ended up with four children at the age of twenty-four?

**Michael Gray:**

Michael still doubts that he is with a woman as beautiful as you, so you start the kisses most of the time. You can tell he wants to kiss you because he stares at your lips and stops talking.

**Finn Shelby:**

You and Finn are still very young. When you guys kiss, it usually only a peck, and it ends in giggles. You're not his first kiss, but he swears that every time you guys kiss, he still gets butterflies.

**Ada Thorne:**

Being a lesbian in England at the time was frowned upon, so your kisses were either always indoors or in deserted alleys. It excites you, but at the same time, you wished you show off your girlfriend in public.

**Polly Gray:**

The kisses between you and Polly are sweet and desperate. You both work hard and barely see each other. When you two have weekends alone, your feet never touch the floor.

**I recommend reading this preference on my AO3 in order to see the gifs. My AO3 username is FanaticNae and/or poindexteRRose.**


	3. new to town - js

**new to town - j.s.**

Leilani's heels made crunching sounds as she made her way down the roads of Small Health. She had just gotten off the boat from America and was searching for a place to start until she got on her feet.

Noticing the curious stares of the people she passed. Leilani ignored then and tightened her grip on her suitcase. Leilani tapped the shoulder of a woman not too far from her.

"Excuse me," Leilani said her voice, not above a whisper. The woman turned around, startled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Leilani quickly apologized for her actions. The unknown woman smiled sweetly at her.

"That's quite alright. Can I help you?" She asked Leilani, the warm smile never leaving her face.

"Yes, I was wondering if you knew where any inns are?" Leilani questioned. The woman thought for a minute before snapping her fingers.

"Dorianne's Inn is just around the corner. You can't miss it," She explained the directions. Leilani thanked her and went on her way.

As she turned the corner, she saw a huge sign that said Dorianne's Inn. A smile graced Leilani's face as she quickens her pace, not seeing a big rock in the road, making her trip. She winces, expecting to come in contact with the hard gravel, but it never happens. She opens her eyes and sees a blue-eyed man in a suit that saves her.

Leilani snaps out of her daze and stands up, quickly apologizing for falling into the beautiful man. He, in return, just smirks and chews on his toothpick.

"No need to apologize, pretty lady. I'm John," He states, making Leilani cheeks heat a little as he grabs her dainty hand and placing a kiss on it. "I've never seen you around here before," He acknowledges.

"I just arrived here," Leilani explained.

"From America?" John guessed. Leilani nodded. "Maybe I can show you around sometime?" John suggested.

"Maybe," Leilani replied, walking away from home and towards the inn.

"Wait, I never got your name," He called after her. Leilani looked back with a beaming smile.

"Leilani," she shouts and enters the inn.

Leilani. John thought.

**The Next Day**

John picked up the phone and dialed the operator.

"Dorianne's Inn. Small Heath, Birmingham," John waited a moment for the call to go through. "Dorianne, is there a woman by the name of Leilani staying with you? If so put her on," There was a moment of silence until Leilani's angelic voice rang through John's ear.

"Hello?" Leilani spoke. A smile stretched across John's face.

"Hello, love. It's John," He announced. Leilani blushed.

"John, how'd you know where I was staying?" Leilani questioned.

"I saw you walk into the inn. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd let me take you on that tour we talked about," John said with hope in his voice.

"Of course. When?" Leilani replied. John punched the air triumphantly before telling her he'd be there in an hour and hanging up.

"Who was that?" Thomas asked John. John put a toothpick in his mouth and shrugged his shoulders. He left out of their home and made his way to the inn an hour later.

Leilani came out of the building sporting a blue dress and hat. John held his infamous smirk as he undressed her in his mind. He opened the car door for her. She entered, and he sped off.

"So, where are we going, John?" Leilani asked after a couple of minutes of silence. He looked down at her.

"It's a surprise," John replied. Leilani furrowed her eyebrows. She should have felt some type of uneasiness since she didn't know the man, but she didn't. He had the aura of a child and a face that oddly showed innocence even though she could tell he was far from it.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Leilani questioned. John shrugged his shoulders.

"They're nosy. Tell me about yourself, love," John prodded.

"Well, I'm from America. Things got complicated there, and I had to leave before it got too complicated," Leilani gives John a vague answer. John looks over at her, running over angelic features.

**word count: 693**

**edited.**


	4. what the family thinks of you (pref)

**Thomas Shelby:**

The family believes you're a godsend. Thomas smiled and talked more. They loved that Thomas found someone to revive his soul after the war. Polly was a little hesitant at first because Thomas told you everything now first and then her second. You embraced the life because the life was Thomas, and you'd do anything for him. The family wishes that your family and theirs did the merger a long time ago.

**Arthur Shelby:**

Everyone except Thomas likes you. He believes you make him weak, and he doesn't need his second-in-command incapable of doing his job. Thomas once disrespected you, and Arthur didn't speak to him for a week. However, you forced Arthur to reconcile with his brother because family is everything. That's when Thomas saw you in a new light. Thomas saw that you were never going to let Arthur lose his family.

**John Shelby:**

The whole family was skeptical of you. It wasn't the first time John believed he was in love with a 'whore.' They couldn't understand why their John wanted to be with someone like you and to be honest, neither could you. They changed their mind when they saw you with John's children. They were rowdy children, but one time with you, they were calm and loved you. They sit and listen to you while you read to them.

**Michael Gray:**

The family believes you're right for him now, but they think it's just puppy love and won't last. Polly is the most vocal about her opinion. She often makes comments because she thinks you're stealing her son from her. Polly had just gained her son and didn't want to lose him to some woman. She also believes no one was good enough for her little boy. You let her voice her opinions because you understand where she is coming from, but when she gets a bit too disrespectful, you put her in her place.

**Finn Shelby:**

When both of you were younger, the family always knew you two would end up together. They've even placed bets on who would make the first move. But, of course, they saw that you were a little stubborn and weren't going to make the first move. They have no problem with you two being together because Finn needed it. He had forgotten being a sweet boy, and they knew to be with a strong girl like yourself that you would reform him.

**Ada Thorne:**

After the death of Freddie, they didn't think Ada was capable of getting into a new relationship. They approved of you more than her past love. You weren't a communist or an enemy. You were an ordinary teacher. Karl, however, was disgusted that his mother and his teacher liked each other.

**Polly Gray:**

They thought you were only with Polly to get dirt on the company. You understood their doubts because Polly was a very key person in their organization. They changed their minds when you helped Polly after she had left the prison. She had lost her mind after being in that noose, but you helped put the pieces back together.


End file.
